Kevin Blaine
Kevin Blaine is an American professional wrestler, known as either "The Pandemic" or "The Messiah". Blaine is currently working in XWA, where he has recently repackaged himself as "The Messiah", his old wrestling gimmick. Blaine meshes a lucha libre style, with what can only be described as American Junior Heavyweight, with a mixture of tope dives, technical suplexes and throws, and strong-style strikes, combining Blaine's heavily staked moveset. He is world-renowned for his lack of disregared for body or mind, and has alos fine tuned his gimmick and style across the entire world, wrestling in countries like Australia, Japan, Canada, Great Britain and here in the States. Blaine is currently involved in a major storyline, involving the Chaotic Revolution breakdown. Career Early Career Blaine started off working for a variety of independent companies, most notably EEW, CWA, FCA, ZZW and WEW. Blaine originally debut as a tag team wrestler, but went on to forge a path as a heel singles wrestler. He has won several indy heavyweight titles, including 4 EEW Heavyweight Titles, and 2 FCA World Titles. He gave up his indy career, when he signed his first major contract with global wrestling promotion XWA. Debut in XWA; The Pandemic Blaine debuted in XWA as "The Pandemic" in February, beginning his first feud with Ben Tremain. He got his first win in a three-way dance against Lucas Lewis and Phoenix, and continued with wins against Shane McCool and Ben Tremain, in their blow-off match at Gateway To Glory. After a lukewarm reception to his match with Tremain, and his gimmick, XWA Officials have put a stop to "The Pandemic", and Blaine is in the process of repackaging himself. The Messiah & "Dreams of Excellence" Blaine re-debuted as "The Messiah" in a XWA.com blog, and there were rumours flying around about a tag team with Owen Sacrifice during an online discussion on XWA forums and fan pages everywhere. Sacrifice and Blaine debuted their new pet project, dubbed "Dreams of Excellence", a heel tag team on the COMBAT brand of XWA. They posted their first team blog on the 27th of May, hoping to bring forth a rebirth of the XWA tag team division. Blaine and Sacrifice attacked fellow XWA superstar Manic and put him through as glass table, stating that it was their way of making their voices heard. It put Manic out of action for 3 weeks, but placed Blaine and Manic in a 'Glass Table Grudge Match' at XWA's 'King of The Deathmatch 2009' pay-per-view. Manic defeated Kevin Blaine with a simple clothesline, but Manic ended up feeling the effects of the match. Kevin Blaine opened his new blog that weekend, starting a quasi-feud with Alex Kyle, Jim Harlem and Black Majik. Blaine has found himself in a losing streak of sorts, with losses in both a triple threat versus Kyle and Majik, and a tag match involving Majik, H.F.D, and Blaine's tag partner Owen Sacrifice. The "New" Chaotic Revolution, Feud with Fuse, Cerebrum and Betancourt After a lack of success in tag and singles action, Blaine and Sacrifice seemed to have given up their journey towards greatness. But a wave of cryptic messages, and mysterious backstage attacks on "Shockwave" Nick Fuse and "Wrestling Jedi" Max Betancourt, and a brutual attack on Nick Cerebrum, all but signalled the end of the "Dreams of Excellence" obscurity, joining forces with Chaos, to form a new Chaotic Revolution, and setting up a 6-Man Trios Match at 'Land of the Rising Stars'. In Wrestling *'Finishers and Signature Moves' :*''Messiah Driver'' (Pumphandle piledriver) :*''Second Coming Kick'' (Running dropkick-style high knee strike) :*''Exclamation of Excellence'' (Inverted facelock lifted and dropped into a sitout scoop slam piledriver) :*''Divine Chancery (Bridging arm triangle choke) :*''Dystopian Drop (Elevated whiplash) :*''For Your Sins'' (Straightjacket hold spike DDT) :*''Kill Kevin Kill!'' (Hesitation dropkick to opponent tied in the tree of woe) :*''Roaring Elbow (Discus elbow smash) :*''Phoenix Splash (Corkscrew 450 splash) :*''Curb Stomp'' (Standing reverse Indian deathlock surfboard followed into a head stomp) :*Multiple suplex variations :** Half & Half Suplex (Three-quarter nelson suplex) :**Tiger :**Northern Lights :**Dragon :**Half Nelson :**Belly to Belly :**Exploder :*Diving double foot stomp :*Diving European uppercut :*Brainbuster :*Superkick :*Somersault missle dropkick :*Guillotine choke :*Double knee backbreaker :*Multiple enzuigiri variations ::*Running ::*Springboard ::*Diving ::*Modified Baseball-slide ::*Twisting :*Snap STO :*Sitout double underhook powerbomb :*Spinning backfist :*Roundhouse kick :*Senton :*High-angle cloverleaf :*Backflip kick *'With Owen Sacrifice' :*''Dreams of Destruction'' (Sacrifice lifts opponent into a bearhug hold, Blaine runs and hits opponent with a Second Coming Kick, which Sacrifice follows with a Dream Crasher) :*''Crush & Burn'' (Sacrifice holds opponent in a surfboard, followed by Blaine hitting a diving double foot stomp to the back of the trapped opponent) :*''Dream Sweep'' (Blaine hits a Russian Leg Sweep on an opponent, at the same time as Sacrifice hits a big boot on the opponent) :*''Over Before It Began'' (Cornered Enziguri by Blaine/Turnbuckle Shining Wizard by Sacrifice combination to cornered opponent) :*''Dream Weavers'' (Powerbomb by Sacrifice/Double knee backbreaker by Blaine combination). :*''Deranged Excellence'' (Sacrifice ties the opponent in a tree of woe position, and drags him up to sit on the top turnbuckle. He steps back and kicks the opponent in the back of the head, forcing the opponent to drop back into the tree of woe, which Blaine then follows with a hesitation dropkick) :*''Twisting Siblings'' (Aided whiplash) *'Nicknames' :*'The Messiah' :*'The Epitome of Excellence' :*The Pandemic :*The New Age Plague *'Entrance Music' :* Smash The Pinata by Mammal '(As a singles competitor) :*'Kings Of Fools by Edguy (As part of Dreams of Excellence)